Ice cream cone products, such as Cornetto™ are popular and well-known. These products typically consist of a wafer cone filled with ice cream. Consumers are continually looking for new eating experiences, and conventional cone products may be perceived as somewhat old-fashioned and uninteresting. For example, they have a familiar shape with small flutes on the top of the ice cream.
It is known to fill containers, such as cones, by extruding ice cream from a nozzle which moves in the opposite direction relative to the direction of extrusion. For example, in the industrial production of cone products, such as Cornetto™, the cone is filled by a nozzle which is located inside the cone at the start of dispensing, and which moves up as the cone is filled. This ensures that the ice cream goes all the way to the bottom of the cone. U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,910 discloses a process for making shaped frozen confections in which a nozzle moves simultaneously in a circular path in the horizontal plane, and linearly in the vertical direction, so that the overall motion is in a spiral path. This produces a shaped frozen confection.
Nonetheless, there remains a need for an improved method for producing frozen confection products which have an attractive and appealing appearance, in particular with fine detail.